


Other Half

by idontwritebroadway (wedontwritelemons), IDONTWRITELEMONS (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And a Hug, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/idontwritebroadway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/IDONTWRITELEMONS
Summary: "I know as a superhero with a hidden identity, there probably aren't many healthy outlets for you to rant to. I mean you can’t exactly go to a therapist and be like, what's up, it's Ladybug! So on this paper is a list of people in Paris who welcome you into their home at any time, to talk, for food, a hug, whatever whenever. We love you Ladybug, you aren't alone."After Hawkmoth's downfall, Chat goes M.I.A, and it's not hard to see Ladybug isn't handling her partner's disappearance very well. Lucky for her, in Paris, to be a hero and save somebody you don’t need a miraculous. And the people are more then happy to save their heroine.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/gifts).



Seven weeks. One and a half months. The fall of Hawkmoth wasn’t easy for the heros. But they succeeded. Chat had to leave right after due to his miraculous running out, and Ladybug tried calling his baton to meet for a celebratory patrol. After all, this is what the duo had been fighting for for almost four years now. But he didn’t pick up.

Ladybug had gone to the Eiffel Tower anyway, maybe her partner had just forgotten to respond, it was out of character for him, but Ladybug was hopeful. They had finally won. They beat Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste was in jail, and there were no more akumatizations. Chat seemed so happy when she ripped the miraculous off Hawkmoth, he had his signature grin on when they did pound it, and he waved to the crowds as he swung away. There was no reason he wouldn’t come tonight unless he missed the call. But when the cat themed hero didn’t show up, an awful pit in Ladybug’s stomach told her that wasn’t the case..

Three weeks later, Ladybug still went on patrols. She didn’t know what she was looking for. Akumas, crimes, or her partner. The people of Paris saw her and knew something was wrong. Nobody really celebrated Hawkmoths downfall, one look at their saviour and anyone could tell she was struggling. People questioned where Chat Noir was, but nobody asked the spotted hero. The entirety of Paris had come to an unspoken agreement that it was a rough topic. The press didn't surround Ladybug as much anymore, begging for answers on how it felt to defeat the terrorist. Last time Ladybug was flagged down by Nadia, there were no cameras. _If there is anything we can do to help you, all of Paris is on your side. We always have been. I’m sure Chat Noir is safe, okay?”_. She had given Ladybug a hug and simply walked away. No request for interview, no deal, no strings.

Marinette broke down that night. Was she really so bad at staying strong for Paris? Could they all tell she was hurting? She let her tears and emotions fall freely more often now. Since there was no longer a risk of getting akumatized over strong emotions, there was no point in bottling it up. Tikki floated across the room carrying the chosen one's phone. “Marinette, Alya is calling you.” That was also the night she learned Adrien was leaving Paris, to live with his aunt and Felix. 

Marinette felt like she was losing the closest people to her faster then when Lila had threatened to.

She swung through Paris,on her now daily patrols, since there was no longer Chat to split the days with. Even when there was akumas, Patrols were more of glorified exercises then looking for something troublesome. It was like going for a run around the block, just cooler.

And frankly, the only exercise Mrinette gets nowadays.

Not only were there no longer fully body workout akuma attacks, as a civilian, it wasn't hard to see Marinette wasn’t doing too good. She closed commissions, with her sewing machine gathering dust. She resigned from her role as class representative, and all around stopped going out of her way to help others. The quality that made her ladybug to begin with. Sure if somebody asked for help, she would oblige, but if she overheard an argument she could easily fix, she kept walking. She mostly slept the days away now.

Alya had asked her to sign something before Marinette left to go home, it was an- actually Marrinette didn’t even know what it was, because she cut her best friend off so fast. _Alya, I can’t right now, today, or I don't even know. I just want to go home and go to bed._ Marinette instantly felt bad for snapping at her friend. It was just a signature. But Alya smiled and told her to go home and get some rest. _It’ll be a fine girl. One signature won't make a huge difference in this case._ Her smile was genuine, but the underlying message of, ‘ _I’m really worried for you_ ’ was there. It's been there a lot recently.

Six weeks in, Tikki tried comforting her chosen one (again), saying Chat Noir was okay and still out there. _Plagg’s energy isn't as strong anymore, but it's not negative. He is probably somewhere further away on vacation or something. But if his miraculous got into the wrong hands, I would know._ Marinette appreciate the small goddesses efforts, but she had a chat sized hole missing in her life.

Now, the wind in her face no longer excited Ladybug. The city’s monument against the sunset at the duos patrol meetup spot no longer gave her joy. She no longer searched for Chat on patrols. He wasn’t just gonna be sitting there waiting. He was gone. Ladybug sighed, not feeling up to a patrol tonight. She slowly swung her way back home before she saw Alya flagging her down from her window. The blogger hadn’t been active on the ladyblog recently, and Marinette knew it was for respect, so Ladybug flew into the open window, knowing Alya wasn't here to ask for a interveiw.

”Hello Ladybug,” The blogger started. 


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know as a superhero with a hidden identity, there probably aren't many healthy outlets for you to rant to. I mean you can’t exactly go to a therapist and be like, what's up, it's Ladybug! So on this paper is a list of people in Paris who welcome you into their home at any time, to talk, for food, a hug, whatever whenever. We love you Ladybug, you aren't alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARINETTE POV

I landed gracefully in Alya's room, wondering what this could be about. The latest update on the Ladyblog was a congratulations about defeating Hawkmoth, which was seven weeks ago.

"Hello, Ladybug."

"Hi, Alya? How's my favorite blogger doing?" I said, forcing a smile onto my face. Alya didn't buy it. I didn't think she would, she never did when I was detransformed either. 

"Ladybug, I'm just gone cut right to the point okay?"

I felt a pit form in my stomach. Recently I've just always had one there, but it felt like it just doubled.

"Listen, it is okay to struggle. Chat is missing, most of Paris have pieced that together. And you don't have to put up a front to keep us safe. I know as a superhero with a hidden identity, there probably aren't many healthy outlets for you to rant to. I mean you can’t exactly go to a therapist and be like, what's up, it's Ladybug! So on this paper is a list of people in Paris who welcome you into their home at any time, to talk, for food, a hug, whatever whenever. We love you Ladybug, you aren't alone."

Alya handed me a hefty stack of papers, filled with names, numbers, addresses, and little messages from the people of Paris. I could feel tears form in my eyes at the kind notion.

"Oh," I swallow a sob before it can escape my mouth. "Can you record this for me, I have a message for Paris." I say softly."

"Of course ladybug." Alya pulls up her phone and give me a thumbs-up as a sign shes recording. 

"Hey, Paris. I just got this wonderful gift from Alya, and I wanted to thank all of you. It means so much to me, especially right now. As many of you have been able to figure out, Chat Noir is off-grid right now, nobody knows where he is or what happened, I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself composed on camera. "Not even me. I always thought when we defeated Hawkmoth, this would be amazing. They would go back to the way it was before Akuma attacks, or at least as close as it can get. And in a way- it did. Because before the akumas, I didn't know Chat. And we defeated Hawkmoth and he's gone again. And you're all right, this is a really tough time for me. So thank you for this." I hold up the papers to the camera. "I will definitely stop by everyone here, just to say thank you. And Kitty, if you're watching this? At least text me that you're okay? Mon Chaton?" I nodded to Alya and she lowered her phone.

"Ladybug I speak for all of Paris when I say we are so thankful. For you and Chat Noir. Now you should probably go home and get some sleep, I can see it on your face that you needed rest."

I nod, "Thank you again, Alya." I prop myself up on her windowsill and repair to swing away.

"Oh wait!" Alya says quickly.

I turn around.

"Take care of yourself okay Marinette?"

"Okay," I mumble softly. "Wait! Marinette? How did you-?"

Alya smiled. "My lips are sealed, we will talk tomorrow, go get sleep girl!"

"Alya! Now I won't be able to sleep!"

Alya laughed evilly as I swung back to the bakery. I dropped my transformation and stared wide-eyed at Tikki. "Do I have to give my miraculous back?!"

Tikki giggled. "Marinette, you're the guardian! Alya was right, you do need some sleep."

"Oh right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the CEO of short updates, I own the crown and you can't have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! I'm unsure if I will continue this idea, I dont have much faith in my writing abilites, but if sombody reads in and likes it then I'll try!


End file.
